Summer Secrets
by EpicOne27
Summary: When Aria Benedict and all her cousins set out to savant summer camp how could any of them expect the summer which awaited them.
1. Chapter 1

"Aria Benedict, get down here right now," my Mum yelled from downstairs.

I rolled my brown eyes before pulling out my headphones out. "What is it," I yelled as I ran down the stairs. Slipping as my foot twisted on the last step I shook my straight black hair out of my face and untangled my mess of limbs on the floor. "Mum, where are you?"

Just then Mum stepped out of the living room and put out a hand to help me up. I blushed embarrassed, Mum was easily taller than I was but I hadn't inherited her elegance to go with it; I still hadn't out grown the gangly stage which had set in first when I had a massive growth spurt at thirteen. "Nothing, just needed to get a new photo for camp,"

I rolled my eyes. Mum had to make me come here and dent my confidence with my overwhelming clumsiness just to tell me I needed to take a photo. "Couldn't you use telepathy," I grumbled moodily.

Mum smiled affectionally at me when Geoffrey, my little brother he was 9 and a pain in the neck most of the time, bounded in. "Mum, I'm going to camp this year," he stated grinning. He was really excited about not much really given as camp really wasn't as great he thought it was. Three weeks of extra school and a few fun activities was all it was really. The only good thing was that it allowed you to meet up with other savants your age.

I groaned loudly and Mum shot my an exasperated look. "Yes, why?" She said smiling as she followed Geoffrey out of the corridor. She spun on one heel to look at me, "Aria, pack. We're leaving tomorrow,"

I nodded glaring at Geoff's retreating back. This would be the first time that I would have a sibling at camp. I mean I had always had a cousin with me given as Brogan was only 3 weeks younger than me and Caleb who was just six months younger than I was but it would be weird and I couldn't help hoping Geoff would be easy and not at all clingy. Besides his Pushing back in my headphones I nodded along to the song as I went upstairs.

When I reached the top floor I pulled suitcase out from above my closet and began tossing clothes I might want to bring haphazardly on my bed. The camp could take place anywhere in America so I knew from experience that I would have to pack heavy and light clothes. The parents would know where we were going but we had no idea. Chucking a turquoise bikini on to my bed I saw a notification flash up on my laptop. Ditching the packing for a moment with a few expert clicks I opened up my Skype to see Brogan Skype messaging me.

"Hi," I said smiling warmly at him. Brogan was annoying but we were so close in age we couldn't help but be friends. He also had 4 younger sisters which were combined made even Geoff look tame. The youngest was 2 and the eldest thirteen.

"Hi Ari," Brogan replied. He had tanned I noticed idly. Then again he had been in South Africa with Aunt Opal for the last two weeks given as his school had broken up abnormally early.

"How's life?" I asked curious. I had been to Africa once when I was 6and Geoff was a baby but when I had accidentally set Uncle Milo's prized plants on fire when I had gotten into an argument with his youngest son Brand and lost my temper. It was probably explanatory enough to say there hadn't been a return visit.

"Awesome, I met up with Misty and Alec and Dana went into hysterics over how cute their new baby was,"

"Did she stay visible," I joked. Dana was thirteen and had a gift for invisibility which came out when she got excited.

"No she stayed fully visible," Brogan confirmed.

"Kay. Just checking," I responded smiling. Just then I saw my mum stand in the doorway and lift one eyebrow quizzically at me. "Bye," I said hurriedly before powering my laptop down.

"Nice approach to packing" my mum said.

"I prefer to say individualistic," I joked.

A pair of wellies caught my eye and using telekinesis I lifted it onto my bed. My mum sighed patiently before sitting down and using a combination of telekinesis and her hands set to work at folding the mess of clothes. I sat down ruefully beside her feeling like I was a disappointment. "Sorry, but Bro called me and I haven't really talked to him for ages."

Mum and Aunt Diamond were sisters and dad and uncle Trace were brothers which meant me, Geoff and Lils had grown up almost like siblings to Brogan and his sisters. Admittedly Uncle Trace lived in Denver but we always spent our holidays and when we were eleven Brogan had even run away to us when he had been told that while Misty and Alex were visiting he would have to share with Dana who at eight had been going through a one direction and a pink faze.

"Mum," a plaintive voice said from the doorway. It was Lily my littlest sister and youngest sibling at just five years old. My parents had been contemplating names beginning with L to continue the family tradition when Lily George, my mother's longstanding friend died in a car accident tragically and had been named in tribute to her.

"I'm home," dad announced as he unlocked the door to home.

I checked my watch quickly it was only 5:30. Dad wasn't normally home for another 2 hours minimum but me and Geoff were leaving tomorrow for camp and it was Geoff's first time away from mum, dad or any of their siblings for more than a few nights.

I averted my eyes in politeness as mum kissed dad in welcome. "Gross," Geoff said running down the stairs from the first landing. My dad had been successful enough as a doctor and my mum as a fashion designer to afford a large house in New York with several floors and a garden as well as one in Colorado near grandma and grandpa.

My mum and dad were soul finders obviously and were still so in love it was almost awkward. I couldn't wait personally until I met mine given as most of my numerous cousins on my mums side were older than me and around half had already found theirs. My mum had the gift to find someone's soul finders but until I was 18 she refused to even give me a clue.

Soulfinders were well part of you. They're the equivalent in a way to life partners but they are just so much more. Two people in the world are conceived at the same time. Those two people are both Savants which means that they have something extra which can be anything. Geoff has a siren-like power as when he sings he is able to manipulate people, dad has a gift of healing which helps given as I am ridiculously clumsy. We all also have the gift for telepathy which is part of the reason why I didn't get a phone until a year ago as my parents where able to and telekinesis which is useful when I attempt to do household chores which invariably end in disaster.

The thing about soulfinders is that they can be anyone in the world. They could be anywhere in any country or any race. Every savants life until they find them is incomplete to say the least. Like living with half of you and your soulfinder has the over half. Mum's told us all about how she hated Dad when they first met but after a movie shoot in which they kissed multiple times they had slowly fallen in love.

It was a cute story but all savants experienced a feeling that everything was all right when they were with their soul finders and the majority experienced whirlwind relationship like Aunt Diamond and Uncle Trace's who had gotten married merely months after they found each other.

"Aria," dad said. "You looking forward to camp,"

"Y'duh," I retorted rolling my eyes at my dad. "This summer is going to be awesome!"

A.N. Here is the first chapter. This is just an idea I have been toying with for a bit and here is the first chapter. Cool idea I came up with is you guys make your own characters could be Aria's cousins given as she has a lot. I'm doing alphabetical theme as in Aria the eldest is A then there's Brogan for B and so on so if you create a cousin bear that in mind. You can also make fellow campers for her given as I want to have quite a lot. If you don't like this idea then don't but if you do post in the reviews. All will be accepted and incorporated so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep beep, beep beep

I groaned before pushing a hand out from under my covers and hitting the snooze button. I lay in bed still for a minute before checking the time it was, Seven thirty. I was leaving to camp at eight thirty. Gathering up all my willpower I jumped out of bed. I stood still blinking sleep out of my eyes before grabbing the handle of my suitcase and pulling it down the stairs generating enough noise to wake anyone in my house who hadn't already been woken up.

Dropping my suitcase next to the door, I padded sleepily into the kitchen. As I walked in I winced it was so bright. Having blinked furiously for a minute or two and having given my eyes enough time to recover from the light I entered the kitchen. As I walked in. I saw Geoff completely ready in jeans, a t-shirt with spider man on it and a grey zip up jumper which was unzipped.

Insufferable morning people I thought grumpily as I took my portion of cereal. "Hi Ari," Geoff said his face breaking out into a grin.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Anyway I'm so looking forward to camp it's going to so much fun and Isla, and Hanna and Faye are all going to be there and it's just going to be amazing..." Geoff said nattering on not really caring about whether I was listening or not. Zoning out after the first sentence I began thinking about camp myself. There were multiple savant camps round he world but this was the most elite in a way. It was invitation only. Me and my cousins all essentially got them for being Benedicts but others who had powerful gifts or connections to the savant net were also there. It was split into two halves the one for thirteen and under and the other for thirteen and up. You would share a dorm with three people and you could chose people to share with but there were no guarantees.

Once you arrived you would have lessons in your power in the morning but they would try to make them as fun as possible and the afternoon was devoted to sports and fun activities. On the last day there would be a funfair which was mainly for the little kids though everyone enjoyed it and everyone thirteen and up had a disco.

The camp often changed due to it being invitation only changed but there was a core group, of which I was part of, who had been attending every year and the camp kept expanding. Because of the fact the age groups always changed the first day was also the day in which they worked out who birthday-wise could be soulfinders and tell the two individuals in question. Truth be told it almost never worked but there had been a pair who were a year older than me who had found each other aged nine and and there may have been a couple who have left. The camp had about a 120 savants between the two halves and there was about 50 in the junior section and 70 In the senior.

Cousins-wise on my dad's side of the family there would be five heading to the juniors not including Geoff and only me, Brogan and Caleb would be heading to the seniors. On mums side despite the majority living abroad a lot of them came here and while the majority were now to old Brad and his little sister Ashley or Ash for short who were seventeen and fourteen who were Aunt Opal's. Sunny, Tempest and Rainbow who were eighteen, seventeen and fifteen who were Aunt Topaz's. Maria, Jade and Chloe were Uncle Peter's and were thirteen and ten and nine. Out of all of them Brogan and Caleb were my favourite because I saw them the most Brogan living literally just across the street and Caleb in Denver. Rainbow was also one of my best friends and Uncle Peter's load were all just really sweet.

"Aria...Aria," I heard my mum say distantly shocking me out of my thoughts. "Get dressed," I nodded mechanically before seeing my cereal bowl was empty. Standing up I raced up two flights of stairs before entering my bedroom.

Picking up the clothing I had laid out the night before, a dark green hoodie, black t-shirt and blue skinny jeans, I put them on quickly. Grabbing my converses I had left on the floor I pulled them on stopping only to tie my shoelaces. Standing in front of the mirror I wrenched a brush through my hair until it fell completely straight and there were no knots. Pulling my hair up I quickly tied it into a high ponytail which fell to mid back. Finally I applied some mascara, eye shadow and neutral lipstick. Sliding on my favourite silver charm bracelet I ran downstairs to join the rest of my family.

"Aria, car," mum said as soon as I came into view at the top of the last flight of stairs.

"I'm coming," I said as I stumbled down the last few steps. Geoff wasn't in the car yet.

"Aria I heard that," Dad barked from outside.

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the door and slid into the backseat. One of the results of living in a large family of savants was that you ended up with strong shields. This was mainly because otherwise they could be able to pluck thoughts out of your head. My shields were relatively strong but sometimes they slipped. It had made lying to mum and dad a lot harder as a young child when my and Bro had done something wrong. Pulling out my laptop I opened up sims 4.

-20 minutes later-

"Ari can I play," Geoff asked putting down the book he had been reading.

"No," I said sternly. Last time I had let him play he had succeeded in killing a family I had spent over an hour making and the time before that he had bulldozed their house. I turned my attention back to the household on the screen. It was our household i.e. Me, Geoff,Mum,Dad and Lils. I quickly told the three of us to start on our homework. It was a shame sims didn't have holidays and the weekends always seemed so short.

I smirked as my crush at school sim walked by. He wasn't a savant but he had warm dreamy brown eyes and brown hair. His features were all regular and well formed and he was so kind to everyone. We were in different worlds but he was totally crushable. Grinning evily I sent my sim out to meet his. As I builded up their friendship I was about to cross into the romantic territory when I heard Geoff say "Aria isn't sharing,"

"Aria laptop off now," my mum said. I hesitated for a moment. "Now Aria"

I rolled my eyes but closed it. I glared at Geoff who smirked back. I pushed my headphones into my ears and looked out the window.

-1 hour later-

I blinked awake sleepily and rubbed my neck which must have been lying at an awkward angle whilst I slept. "Geoff what are you doing," I said peering over to see him playing on the family ipad. I could just about see a map of the world in red.

"Killing the world," he replied nonchalantly.

"Figures," I responded looking out the window.

-30 minutes later-

"Aria, Ari," Geoff said tapping my shoulder. "Let's play I spy

The ipad had run out of charge. "Nope," I said smirking.

-5 minutes later-

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with t,"

-2 hours later-

"We're here," mum said driving through a large set of gates.

I look out the window to see a large white house that looked like it could have been in the past a rich family's country estate. Scrolling down my window I stuck my head out and could hear waves slapping the cliff and smell the salty tang of the sea. Shaking Geoff's shoulder as he was engrossed in a spider man comic I pointed him out the building. His dark brown eyes grew wider in shock until they were almost saucers and he climbed over me to peer out of the window.

"Geoff, off," I said wincing as his elbow dug into my stomach.

"But then I can't see," Geoff pouted looking at my mournfully. He had a point you could only see the building from my side.

"Fine," I said. "But elbows off,"

We sat there for a moment Geoff squashing me until mum parked at which point we both tumbled out of the car.

"Look there's Faye," Geoff yelled as he sprinted off. Faye was a year older than him but the two were close given as they had similar powers. Geoff was a siren so via singing he could control you whilst Faye had purely mental powers like Uncle Vic but they weren't as powerful as Geoff's though the fact that she didn't need to burst into song made it a lot more convenient.

I nodded to Caleb as we both watched are younger siblings dash towards each other. His other sibling eligible for camp Eddie stood by his side nervously. The boy was quite shy and never enjoyed meeting new people.

The two younger kids reaching each other hugged and the Faye said something to Geoff quickly and the pair ran off side by side.

Levitating the suitcases behind me I walked over to Caleb slowly using my air power to assist me. "You good?" I asked.

"Ya you?"

"Yep," I said popping the p. "What bout you Ed,"

"I'm good," I felt sorry for Eddie he was twelve the closest cousin was Dana who was also twelve but the pair were at the stage at which they still thought the other gender was gross.

"Caleb do you know where mine and Geoff's room are," I asked I really needed to put these suitcases somewhere.

"Nope sorry,"

"I do," Eddie said tentitively. "At least I know where Geoff's is. We're sharing," he added. He paused for a moment, "Do you want me to take it,"

"Thank cuz," I said passing the suitcase and Eddie took off into the building with it.

Following the preteen boy in I spotted a sign saying seniors on the ground floor. Walking round for a minute I spotted one for girls stuck to a door. Walking through the door I saw a long corridor with doors leading off it. Looking at the doors I could see four surnames on each door and after scanning all the names found on the second to last door Benedict. Given as I was the only Benedict in the senior girl section I walked in.

Placing my bag on the only bed yet unmarked by the window I looked around appraisingly. It was a warm beige colour and the curtains were bright and cheerful. The room was a good size and my bed seemed comfy.

I walked out of the room slowly when a small blonde girl ran into me. "Oh my God. I am so sorry," she said quickly almost tripping over the words.

"It's fine," I said. I offered a hand, "I'm Aria, Aria Benedict,"

The girls silvery eyes almost grew, "I'm Lyra Moon," she said smiling sweetly before shaking my hand.

"Cool now sorry but I need to go. Bro will be waiting for me," I said pulling my hand from hers.

"You mean Geoff," she called after my retreating back.

"No Bro," I called back.

As I walked through the corridors I flicked a hair behind my eyes again when I ran into another unexpected surprise.

"Nathan , what are you doing here,"

It was him. Shit it was him. My flipping high school crush was at camp. Shit he was a savant.

"Uh...," he said fumbling for words. "I'm a savant,"

I froze I knew it from seeing him but still hearing it come from his mouth made it real. He was a fucking savant. Then I remembered something. His birthday was two days after mine; we could be soulfinders. That idea sent a rush of thrill and another emotion I wasn't sure what It was up my spine. Unfreezing I flashed him a quick smile and walked off through the corridors.

Exiting the building I milled around for a bit before spotting Ash and Brand, Aunt Opal's children, they had flown from South Africa with Bro, Dana and Hanna. We made idle small talk and I realised that they had only arrived max an hour ago and that they all had jet lag. I said goodbye to them quickly and was about to re-enter the house to find Bro's room which he was sharing with Caleb when I heard a voice on the loudspeaker. "All pupils to the clearing,"

I had no idea where said clearing was but I could see the general crowd heading in a ed acertain direction and followed them. As we drifted forward I scanned the crowds for new faces and old friends. Pleasantly surprised by the amount of newbies of which included Geoff, Hanna, Isla and Faye in addition to Nathan and Lyra.

We all having arrived in the clearing stood awkwardly in a crowd. Peering over heads grateful to my tall parents I could see around 20 adults. They started calling out names as they sectioned out the junior section into 11 groups. I smiled when Geoff was placed in a group with Isla. At least he would have someone he knew.

I turned my attention back to remaining teachers as they led the juniors to lunch. They then began calling names again and in the second group they called mine. I walked over conscious of eyes on me as I walked over to join the group. Our 'leader' as they called it was called Marco and he looked friendly. I watched curiously cheering inwardly when Bro got called to join us. Then Lyra, Nathan and Rainbow joined us in addition to Angelica who had been my arch enemy last year, Jake who was fourteen, two thirteen year old girls named Alexa and Elektra and an a fourteen year old boy who I didn't know as I presumed he joined this year.

I watched the rest of the groups part of me paying attention to the new guys who were roughly my age. They could be my soul finder. Sadly there weren't many. They were only five including Nathan and out of the remaining four only a boy called Jason with blonde curls was at all good looking. There were plenty of other good looking boys but given as they all had been here for at least a year the few with birthdays near I had already checked out. And some of them, especially the ones who had attended the juniors with me, felt like relatives which would make the dating field awkward

Suddenly my group started walking and I followed them dubiously. I had no idea where to go and judging by Bro's face neither did he. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Nathan conversing with Lyra and felt a stab of jealously run through me as she smiled and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. I continued walking watching them idly when I felt myself trip over a tree root. Suddenly I felt strong arms lift me up but when I turned around there was no one there. Thanking my mysterious saviour mentally I turned around to see if Bro had seem who had helped me only to find that I was lagging behind that I could see Nathan on the top of the hill waiting for me while everyone had seemingly overtaken me. I quickened my pace it a fast jog as I ran over to join Nathan and like preschoolers we sprinted down the hill laughing.

We caught up with the rest of the herd easily and with a quiet "Boo!" To Bro reintroduced myself into the conversation. Ahead I could see Caleb in a discussion with a boy and a girl who I didn't recognise from behind. The girl had brown hair which had been cut just below her chin. The boy seemed normal if not a bit mysterious with grey jeans and a hoodie covering his head. I couldn't help but hope Caleb knew what he was doing as the pair were joined by another boy wearing a soccer t-shirt and shorts who did a special handshake with them both before beckoning for Caleb to join them. I felt a pang of concern as Caleb ran off with them. He was only fourteen and the other kids seemed closer to seventeen.

I noticed absently that the people in front were all entering a building that seemed to be that was behind the white building on on a diagonal that there were around 20 picnic tables arranged outside it where I could see Geoff and all the cousins his age and some other kids I didn't know, nine year olds made friends very quickly. Entering the building I tapped my foot impatiently. There were 7 lunch queues each offering the same thing and I in my infinite wisdom had evidently picked the longest.

Reaching the front I made a quick decision on what to take out of the three options. None of them looked particularly appetising but I settled on a pasta which looked like it had peas in it. Looking around I spotted Bro sitting with Bow, Ash, Brand, Pest, Sunny and Sunny's girlfriend a fellow savant who was also British who I thought was called Dora but I wasn't sure. I was about to sit in my customary position on Bro's right when Lyra flounced past me and sat in that seat. The small talk stopped abruptly and there was an awkward silence as everyone stared at here in shock. That wasn't the way it worked and everyone other than Dora and evidently Lyra knew it. I would sit on his right and Ash on his left. That's the way it just was It was like an unspoken rule just like how Pest and Sunny could never sit next to each other and neither could Sunny and his many girl friends.

I laughed nervously breaking the silence and walked over to sit next to Dora. I spotted them all sending me pitying looks. I fixed a smile to my face and smiled reassuringly at them. I was fine. Picking at the edge of my pasta I forced myself to listen to Dora's mindless chatter.

"Do you want to play a game?" She asked addressing me for once instead of just chattering to thin air.

I perked up. I loved games; I mean who doesn't. ",, Okay," I said smiling.

"So you have to decide which are the three hottest people in your eye site.

I nodded dubiously how hard could this be. It was hard. I hadn't noticed it before but savants in General were really good looking. I mean it's not like they were all model good looking but like at least a third of them were. I scanned the crowd awkwardly before spotting Jason. He would do I thought. I continued scanning the room until I spotted one of Sunny's friends who was called Nicolas who had an almost Grecian complexion with a tan, black windswept hair and turquoise eyes. He was wearing a skeleton t-shirt which hugged his muscles and had a symmetrical face.

"Done," Dora said smirking. I grimaced I still had another left to find. "So specimen 1," She said nodding towards a red haired boy with bright blue eyes and an earring in one ear. He was hot in a bad boy type of way. "Specimen 2," Dora gestured this time towards a boy who looked like he should be one of the boys on the posters inside holister.

"I like the way you think sister," I joked.

"As do I," Dora responded. "And finally specimen 3." I looked at the boy she pointed out this time. It was the hoodie boy from earlier. The hoods shrouded his face in shadow and he appeared to have close cropped brown hair. He had cheekbones to die for and a perfect jaw bone. The boy easily eclipsed her earlier two offerings. "Your turn darling," she joked playing up her British accent.

"So exhibit one," I gestured towards skeleton t-shirt boy and grinned as Dora nodded in approval. "Exhibit 2," this time I gestures towards Jason and tried to stifle the giggle which rose up in me as Dora wolf whistled.

"And third," Dora prompted.

I pursed my lips as I scanned the crowd before spotting Nathan. I nodded towards him and we both grinned simultaneously before bursting into giggles. "Inside joke," I managed spotting the puzzled looks which the rest of the rest of the table shot us. "Shit," I murmured.

"What is it," Dora whispered back.

"Nathan. He's coming over," I whispered back.

"Shit," Dora said. Then we both erupted into a pair of giggling school girls. Which we were but still. We exchanged an awkward look as Nathan sat his tray done opposite to us and stuck fake smiles one our faces.

The rest of our lunch past smoothly and we were just about to leave when we heard an announcement about capture the flag. We played it every year and the directors said it was to breed unity. I disagreed. It just breed bruises. This was because savant abilities were encouraged and well some people got over enthusiastic.

"Shit," I murmured.

"Shit,"Bro echoed.

A.N. Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. Sorry for the delta but it's quite long and I really needed to work out where I was going and then I realised there was problems in how the camp worked so I had to redesign it and yeh. Anyway quick question do you want me to do other campers p.o.v. Or not cause I have some cool ideas but nothing concrete. Yeah and I'm not going to even pretend to be American so if there are any problems with the realistic or even just slang. I'm sorry and I can go and fix it. Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed which was four people when I last checked. And for the reviewer who asked if they (Crystal and Xav) had like fifteen children no all of the Benedict brothers are doing it together

Signing off

?


End file.
